I'm all in
by suzy5
Summary: Three days before Christmas and Damon walks into his worst nightmare. A Bamon Story


_This does not follow current storyline. Bonnie was resurrected and has regained her powers and is not the anchor._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries_

Three days before Christmas, Damon walked in to see Elena and Stefan making out….on his desk no less.

"Well this is a surprise…or not" he drawled as the two pulled apart from one another. Stefan looked slightly guilty as he looked away.

"Damon….I wasn't expecting you back so soon" Elena said as she straightened her shirt and took a step away from Stefan.

"I see that. It seems as though the wild goose chase you sent me on with Bonnie didn't take as long as you anticipated…..tsk….tsk you should know by now that when we team up we always complete the mission successfully"

"Well...um…" Elena began as Stefan looked at the both of them "I'm going to leave now since you two have things to discuss"

"Really Stef, You are going to leave now? Don't leave on my account, by all means please stay and explain how you and my girlfriend were making out while I was out?"

"Really Damon just cut the dramatics" Elena butted in as she rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't be dramatic or upset that you cheated on me with my brother? What do you suggest I do Elena?"

"You can ignore it and just go and kill something or someone to feel better"

"So now you want me to kill to feel better? Wow you are a bitch"

"Really there's no need for name calling" Stefan replied as he stood next to Elena.

Damon looked at both of them incredulously before laughing "ok….let's end this ridiculous triangle. Stefan, I owe you an apology. If I never followed you here to Mystic Falls and tried to get Elena to choose me, this probably would have never happened. So I can't be too upset since I started this sick game of pursuit with Elena."

Stefan opened his mouth to respond as Damon held a hand up "I'm going to leave for a few days"

"Damon…it will be Christmas in three days and we are hosting a party. What will I tell everyone?"

"That's all you are concerned with? We are hosting a Christmas party and I won't be here? "Damon yelled "How about the fact that you cheated on me?"

Elena looked visibly uncomfortable before she looked down "Damon….it was always Stefan. I mean we are destined to be together"

Damon shook his head "I'm going to leave before I snap your neck and then rip your heart out"

_Four hours later_

"So why are you here?" Bonnie asked again as Damon looked at her before taking his fifth shot of bourbon. Damon had pounded on the door continuously until Bonnie had allowed him to enter. He had immediately walked to the liquor cabinet, poured himself a drink and then sat on her couch staring mindlessly into space.

"Where else would I be? I can't stand vampire Barbie and Stefan is out of the question"

"How about your girlfriend? Remember her?"

"What girlfriend? You mean the woman that cheated on me with my brother? That girlfriend?"

"Oh" Bonnie replied taken aback. She, of all people, always believed Elena made a mistake when choosing Damon however Elena had claimed he made her happy. Bonnie had definitely witnessed that the summer she had died "Well that sucks"

"Doesn't it? Although you of all people knew we weren't going to last. Did I think it would end with her cheating on me? Nope. That is something Katherine would do, not something, sweet, nice, caring Elena would do"

"So are you going to sit here and get dunk?"

"I have nowhere else to go and I refuse to go back to the boarding house…so yes I plan on staying here"

"Well I have plans with Jeremy so I guess you can stay"

"You are going to go out with Jeremy? I just told you Elena cheated on me"

"Yes and what exactly does that have to do with me? Elena cheated on you, not me. Plus I'm dating Jeremy not Elena"

"It's obviously a Gilbert trait since Jeremy cheated on you"

"That was ages ago"

"Oh, so you are over it?"

Bonnie opened her mouth and then stopped to think about Damon's words "Well when you are dead, watching your friends go on with their lives, you put things in perspective. Maybe if I hadn't been so involved with your brother and you, it would have never happened"

Damon looked over at the petite girl in wonder "are you actually telling me it is your fault he cheated on you because you were too busy saving his ass and the world?"

"Well when you put it that way….it sounds bad"

"Damn straight it is. I really think you should cancel and stay here with me. What if I go rogue and decide to kill a few co-eds?"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"I'm asking as your friend to stay in with me while I get stupid drunk and make sure I don't hurt anyone"

"Who says I'm your friend?"

"I helped resurrect you, which in itself speaks volumes"

Bonnie sighed as she took her phone out "if I am going to be stuck babysitting then you are paying for dinner"

"Sounds like a plan" Damon responded as he took his wallet out handing a card to Bonnie "order whatever you want"

The doorbell rang as Bonnie glanced over at Damon, who was intently watching Allie and Noah yelling at each other in the rain.

"Can you get the door? This is my favorite part" Bonnie said as Damon looked over at her "Let me think about that. No, I don't live here and I certainly don't want to see Elena, Stefan or Jeremy"

"Well I don't want to see them either" Bonnie replied as she happened to glance over at Damon. When he saw that she was looking, he stuck his lower lip out as Bonnie laughed "are you seriously pouting at me Salvatore?"

"Is it working?" he asked as she laughed again "you think you can flash your pretty blue eyes and get the world?"

"You think my eyes are pretty? I always knew you had the hots for me"

"You are so immature" Bonnie responded as she stood up not before Damon could see that she was blushing.

Bonnie opened the door to see Elena and Jeremy. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I told Elena Damon had compelled you when you canceled our date"

"How could he compel me? I'm a witch remember?"

Jeremy had the grace to blush "but you canceled our date. You know what tonight was going to be"

"TMI" Elena said as she looked at her brother and then her best friend who was currently glaring daggers at Jeremy.

"What was tonight going to be?" Damon asked as he walked over to the door standing next to Bonnie.

"None of your business" Jeremy scowled as Damon smirked "Really kid you need to get a clue"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well if tonight was really supposed to be that special Bonnie would not have canceled. She would have told me to stay in the house and wait until she comes back"

"Really?" Jeremy questioned as he stood up to the vampire "we all know Bonnie canceled on me because she was afraid you were going to do something that she would have to clean up in the morning, because really that's all you are good at. Wreaking havoc wherever you go. You turned my sister into a vampire, Caroline into a vampire and killed off my girlfriend's entire family. Some guardian you turned out to be"

"Jer" Elena began as she placed a hand on his arm and Damon's face began to morph as his eyes became black and the fangs came out.

"What? Why are we always shielding this psychopath's feelings? You cheated on him, big deal. How many times has he cheated on his girlfriends?"

"Never. I have never cheated on any of my girlfriends. I make sure they understand where I am and what I am looking for." Damon said as he grabbed Jeremy by the neck lifting him off the ground.

"Damon" Elena yelled as she tried to grab his arm and when that didn't work she looked over at Bonnie "Bon...please help"

Bonnie sighed as she concentrated on giving Damon a migraine until he let Jeremy go. When he finally did, Damon stood up and walked back into the house.

"Elena, why did you come here?" Bonnie finally asked as she looked at Elena. Elena shrugged feeling uncomfortable. She couldn't quite figure it out however Damon hadn't seemed overly depressed, pissed off, yet not shattered. Plus why did he come to Bonnie's house? How close were they really? She knew that he was a pivotal role in helping Bonnie regain her powers however she didn't realize they were close and they had seem pretty close.

"I wanted to make sure Damon was ok"

Bonnie laughed as she looked at Elena "You mean after he walked in to see you and Stefan making out?"

"Really Bon, it's not like you to judge"

"And it's not like you to…oh no wait you enjoy keeping both Salvatore men on a leash"

"Bitter much?"

"Look it's been fun Elena but I'm cold and now bored with this conversation. If Damon decides he wants to take you back that is also great. If he doesn't, I'm sorry but this is no longer my problem"

"And I won't take you back Elena" Damon said as he walked back up to them, shrugging his leather jacket off and placing it around Bonnie's shoulder.

"I know you are upset and possibly drunk Damon, so I won't take anything to heart" Elena replied as she moved closer to where Damon and Bonnie were standing. Damon smirked as he looked down at her

"I assure you Elena, I'm not that drunk and tomorrow I will feel the same way I feel tonight. It sucks that you decided to take the coward's way and cheat on me instead of breaking up with me; however that's water under the bridge. I wish you and Stefan nothing but the best. Please do not come back here in pretense of 'checking in on me'" With that Damon smiled as Bonnie noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes and then turned around to go back inside.

"So what Damon? Are you just going to live in Bonnie's house? What happens…?" Elena yelled at Damon's back who didn't turn around.

Elena turned to Bonnie, who had been watching the scene with interest, "Can you help me?"

"With what exactly?"

"With Damon Bonnie! Did you not just hear that he is done with me? He can't be done with me"

"What about Stefan?"

"I love Stefan and we are going to be together, but I also need Damon as well"

"Why do you need them both? Do you think that's fair to Damon?"

"Since when are you Damon's champion?"

"Since I found out my so-called best friend has become a selfish person, and Elena I love you. Well I love the person you use to be. I will not help you to have both Stefan and Damon. You made a choice. You choose Stefan, again, in the worst possible way"

"Are you choosing Damon over me?" Elena asked in disbelief as she looked at Bonnie.

"Hey Elena? Let's go" Jeremy finally said as Bonnie looked over at him in surprise. Had he been standing there the whole time?

"Not yet Jeremy, I want Bonnie to tell me where her loyalties lie. You and Caroline have always been pro-Stefan and now we are back together. I don't understand why you are so upset?"

"Because if Stefan was always the end game, why the hell did you choose Damon and then spend the entire summer giving him false hopes?"

"And I'll ask one more time Bonnie. Why do you care? You hate Damon"

"I don't hate Damon…I hate how he treats people when he is doing something that he thinks is right for you. Besides no one deserves to be treated like a puppet, so if I have to choose then I choose him"

Elena glared at Bonnie before she vamped out and moved to attack Bonnie however was stopped by Damon who suddenly flashed in front of Bonnie. "What the hell are you still doing here? I made it perfectly clear that we are over, so go home. Let's go in" he said as he led Bonnie back towards the house. As they started walking back, Jeremy said "Bon, if you are not with Elena then we are over"

Bonnie stopped looking back at Jeremy in disbelief before replying "Then I guess this is good bye Jeremy"

"You know you didn't have to break up with boy wonder" Damon stated as he handed her a mug of hot tea. Bonnie gratefully accepted it and then replied "it's fine. I can't believe Jeremy would want me to choose, especially because this wasn't about us"

"Well thanks for sticking up for me"

"It wasn't just for you. It's also the principle of being honest. If Elena decided she wanted Stefan back then she should have told you, not gone behind your back"

"All the same, thanks for allowing me to crash here tonight. I'll be gone tomorrow morning so don't worry that I'm going to try to move in"

"Where are you going to go? Christmas is in three days"

"Well I'm definitely not staying here while Stefan and Elena shack up in my house. I think I'm going to go to New York, spend Christmas and New Year's there. I have a buddy that I can hang out with"

Bonnie snorted as Damon looked over at her "What? I have friends"

"Real friends? Ones that don't require compulsion?"

"Low blow my friend, especially since I was going to suggest you tag along"

"You are inviting me to new York?"

"Well we haven't had a road trip together and now we are besties, so….."

"I would totally love to go to New York. Can we go see the tree and go ice skating and see the rockettes?"

"Wow so this is hyped up, excited Bonnie. Sure we can do all those things. We should get some sleep; I bought tickets for the 6:30 flight"

"Am or pm?"

"AM, we have a lot of ground to cover with the list you just suggested."

"Want anything before we board?" Damon asked Bonnie the next morning at the airport. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she noticed a woman standing next to them as she practically undressed Damon.

"No I'm fine" Bonnie replied as she noticed the woman move closer to Damon so she blurted out "but the baby isn't. I think we may need to sit down" Bonnie smirked as the woman blushed and moved away while Damon looked down at Bonnie, confusion in his ice blue eyes. "Did I hear you correctly? Are you pregnant? I would have heard a heartbeat if you were. Did you just find out?"

"No I'm not pregnant. That woman was practically raping you with her eyes and it was disgusting to see."

"I never knew you cared about my wellbeing" Damon said as he placed his arm around her neck pulling her closely before saying a low tone "Thank you for having my back, even though I had absolutely no intention of even speaking to her" Bonnie blushed before jabbing him in the side and stepping away.

"I changed my mind. I want a hot chocolate" Bonnie said as Damon chuckled and then walked over to the Starbucks.

Once they had boarded the plane, Bonnie leaned over to look out the window. "Hey Damon?"

"Yes?" he replied without looking up from the magazine he was reading "can we switch seats? I really want to sit near the window"

Damon held back a sigh "I asked you if you wanted the window seat"

"I thought that Zac Efron look alike was going to sit across from me. I can't believe he is in coach"

Damon stood up as Bonnie slid over into the window seat "Thanks"

"Where do you think they went?" Elena asked Stefan when he walked into the kitchen. Stefan shrugged before bending down to kiss Elena on the lips. "Does it matter where they went? I think we should be happy that he didn't try to kill me or try to get you to change your mind"

"Why do you think he didn't do that?"

"Were you planning on that to happen?"

"No, I just think it's weird that he didn't fight for our relationship"

"Did you want him too?" Stefan asked as he looked Elena in the eye.

"No, I…..I guess I didn't think he would leave, with Bonnie no less"

"What's wrong with him leaving with Bonnie? I always thought they would make a great couple, if Damon grew up and Bonnie forgave him for what he did"

"Really? You think they have anything in common other than me?"

"They both love fiercely, they are both intelligent, they usually come up with kickass plans, they are both good-looking…do I need to continue?"

"Continue what?" They heard a voice ask as Caroline walked in, Jesse following her.

"Nothing" Elena replied as she looked over at Caroline "Car, Stefan and I have something to tell you"

Caroline looked at the both of them and then squealed "OMG, you two are back together where you belong?!" as she ran over to hug Stefan and then Elena. Elena smiled and hugged Caroline back

"I'm so happy you came to your senses. Damon was not the right choice for you. No offense Damon" Caroline shouted as Stefan smirked "Damon is not here"

"Oh no, did he have a tantrum and kill everyone in the next town? Where is Bonnie? She promised she would help decorate for the party"

"She is not here"

"I know that Elena. I can't hear her heart beat, so where is she? Did she and Jeremy go on a breakfast date?"

"Jeremy and her broke up last night"

"What! Did he cheat on her again? I'm going to kill him"

"Caroline!"

"I'm sorry Lena, I know he's your brother but he's a douche bag if he cheated on her again"

"He didn't cheat on her; they broke up because Stefan and I are back together"

"What? Bonnie always wanted you and Stefan together, so what aren't you telling me?"

"Care, let's just start decorating" Jesse finally interjected as Elena shot the new vampire a grateful look as Caroline started moving around to start decorating.

As Damon and Bonnie walked into the baggage area at JFK they heard a voice call out "Damon" Bonnie turned to see a tall guy with blonde hair and green eyes. Damon turned and walked over to the guy giving him a hug "I didn't expect you to pick us up"

"Us?"

"Bonnie this is my best friend Tucker, Tuck this is Bonnie Bennett"

"Bennett huh? I knew your grandmother and I know your cousin Lucy"

"You do?" Bonnie asked as she shook his hand and felt the familiar feeling of death from him. She brushed the feeling off giving him a smile, her green eyes lighting up.

"You are adorable" Tucker said as he kissed the back of Bonnie's hand while Damon struggled to grab the bags.

"Thanks" Bonnie replied as Damon scowled slightly "I didn't bring Bonnie as a Christmas gift for you"

"I know that, calm down old man" Tucker replied as Bonnie giggled and he placed his hand on the small of her back leading her out the airport.

"Are you hungry?" Tucker asked Bonnie as he opened the passenger door for her leaving Damon to sit in the back seat.

"No I'm fine" Bonnie replied as Tucker smiled at her "Yes you are fine. Are you single as well?"

"I am however I'm not a fan of long distant relationships"

"Neither am I" Tucker replied as Damon snorted from the back seat "Oh where are my manners? Are you hungry Damon? I can drop you off at some bar while I take Bonnie home"

"Actually you can drop the both of us at The Plaza. That's where we are staying"

"I thought it would be nice to stay with me, we could catch up, revisit some old haunts, it would be perfect"

"Yeah not so much" Damon replied as he looked out the window "besides Bonnie and I have plans"

"Plans can always be changed if you would like to spend some time with Tucker "Bonnie replied as she turned to look at Damon.

"That's the spirit. I like this girl Damon, a definite upgrade from that last dame you dated"

"Oh Damon and I aren't together" Bonnie stated as Tucker glanced over at her "Really? That's a pity for Damon. So maybe you would be willing to go out to dinner tomorrow night with me?"

"You are always welcomed to join us for dinner, right Damon?"

"Right Bonnie" Damon replied smiling as Tucker looked at Damon in the mirror speaking too low for Bonnie to hear "Not an item, that's a load of bull" before speaking of various places Damon and Tucker use to frequent when they lived together.

Bonnie stopped paying attention when they started talking about the 1930's and glanced at her phone. She was surprised to see five text messages from Caroline and one from Jeremy. The one from Jeremy read "_Sorry, I don't want to break up over something stupid that isn't our business. I love you"_

Bonnie snorted as she replied '_Sorry doesn't really cut it this time. We aren't getting back together. Please don't contact me again'_

Caroline's text ranged from _Hey where are you? _

_Did you hear about Stefan and Elena? _

_Do I have to kill Jeremy? _

_Why aren't you coming to the Christmas party? , _

_Where are you? You aren't at home. I'm worried; do I need to put in a missing person's ad?'_

_Care, I'm fine. Jeremy wanted me to choose between what was right and wrong. I'm in New York with Damon, I'll be back after New Year's, love you_

Caroline's response was immediate _you're with Damon? How exactly did Stefan and Elena get back together?_

_Not my place to tell you. Why don't you ask them?_

When they arrived at The Plaza, Tucker opened Bonnie's door "I guess I'll see you around"

"I guess. Nice meeting you"

Tucker watched as Bonnie stepped into the lobby "Call me if you need anything"

"You can join us for dinner tomorrow night" Damon finally said as he grabbed the bags out of the trunk.

"Going anywhere special for Christmas Eve?"

"Nope, we are probably going to see the tree tomorrow and then ice skating, if you join us I can get a present for Bonnie while you distract her"

"That I can honestly say I am willing to do"

"I said distract not seduce her" Damon hotly replied as Tucker whistled "She really has you in knots doesn't she? And the little bird doesn't even know it. This will be interesting. What time should I meet you here tomorrow?"

"8 am"

"Babe I love you but it's not our place to find out exactly how Stefan and Elena are back together. Let's just be happy that they are back together. This is what you wanted. It's almost like a Christmas miracle." Jesse said as Caroline was getting ready for bed that night.

"But it doesn't make sense. Bonnie would never willingly go anywhere with Damon…..unless Elena was in trouble, which we know she isn't"

"So maybe she just wanted to get away" Jesse replied as Caroline shook her head "No Bonnie would not go away with Damon just because she wanted to get away"

"You said yourself that their relationship had changed" Jesse pointed out.

"Yes I did say that…there has to be more than anyone is saying"

"And if there is? What are we going to do about it? Everyone is entitled to make their own choices…besides last month you wanted Bonnie to stop dating Jeremy"

Caroline sighed, one thing she didn't always appreciate about Jesse was how level headed he was.

"Any way we always have Bonnie's back if something was to happen right?" Jesse continued as he looked at Caroline. Caroline smiled and replied "Yes we will always have her back"

The next morning, Tucker watched Bonnie and Damon walk into the lobby. They looked like they were arguing about something as Tucker noticed they were dressed similarly in jeans and boots and a leather jacket. Though Bonnie's jacket seemed a little bigger for her frame.

"Tucker, Good morning"' Bonnie said smiling brightly at him.

"Good morning. I hope you had a pleasant evening"

"It was nice" she replied before looking at Damon "So what's the plan for today?"

"I thought we could see the tree and then Tucker was going to take you ice skating. I have a few errands to run"

"That sounds good" Bonnie replied as Tucker offered his arm and she took it.

Later on that evening, Bonnie was alone in the hotel room since Damon had left with Tucker. As she was watching some reality show, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering what you were doing since this is Christmas Eve"

"I'm in the hotel, Damon went out but he said he would be back so I could attend Midnight Mass"

"Is he going into the church as well?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask, I just figured since I was here in the city it would be nice to attend midnight mass at St. Patrick's cathedral"

"So other than the hotel room being absolutely wonderful, how has the rest of the trip been?"

"You mean how has Damon been?"

"No…I don't care how Damon has been…Well I do care how he has been. Has he been a jerk?"

"He has been fine. Not much of a jerk, he's paid for everything since we arrived and has actually been fun to hang out with"

"Really?"

"And his friend is actually cute…if I was into vampires"

"Bon…you shouldn't discriminate. Vampires make awesome boyfriends; they are strong, fast, loads of stamina…"

"OK, enough. How are things there?"

"Good, everything is ready for the Christmas party tonight and I found the perfect outfit for it."

Bonnie laughed "I'm glad."

"Elena has been pretty quiet but she seems happy now that she is back with Stefan"

"That's great"

"I know….it seems though that she is not as happy as she should be. Almost preoccupied"

"Hmm, I wonder why"

"I know. You would think she would be over the moon right? She is back with her one true love and Demon didn't even make a big deal about it"

"How is everyone else doing?"

"By everyone do you mean Matt or Jeremy?"

"Not really….maybe"

"Well Bon, Jeremy is…uh he is dating someone else. He said he was going to bring her to the party tomorrow"

"Good for him"

"I'm so sorry…wait…you are ok with this?"

"I did break up with him….so yes…..I'm fine. I should get ready. Merry Christmas and have a great time tomorrow"

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you too, Say hi to Jesse"

An hour later, Damon walked in "Almost ready? I thought we could pass the tree again since we didn't see it at night"

"That would be nice. I'm ready to leave"

"I bought you a scarf and gloves. It's kind of cold but I thought it would be nice to walk"

"That's fine, thanks"

Damon nodded and sat on the tiny couch as Bonnie walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"How was your thing with Tucker?"

"My thing? That sounds tawdry. We went to an old place where we use to hang out, it was fun"

"Uh huh"

"What did you do while we were out?"

"Nothing much, just watched TV and I spoke to Caroline"

"Anything new going on?"

"They are ready for the Christmas party tomorrow, that's about it"

"Good for them" Damon replied standing when Bonnie walked out.

"Are we doing anything for tomorrow?"

"Is there something special you would like to do?"

"Not really. Nothing will be opened tomorrow"

"Well Tucker invited us for dinner tomorrow and he has a tree that we can decorate after Mass tonight"

"His tree isn't decorated yet?"

"Well we just got it tonight. I figured you would at least want a tree for Christmas"

Bonnie looked over at him in surprise before walking over to give Damon a hug "Thank you"

"It's the least I could do since you decided to keep me company"

"Well I always wanted to visit New York so this was a no brainer"

"Even though it was with me?"

"Are you fishing for compliments? Besides we are now besties, remember?"

Damon laughed, a carefree sound Bonnie had never heard before as he smiled at her "yes we are, let's go so we can get a good seat"

As they were walking Bonnie glanced at Damon "You know you should laugh more often and smile"

"We usually don't have a lot to laugh about, maybe that could be a new year's resolution…along with a new place to live"

"You seriously are not going back to the boarding house? It's big enough for all of you"

"I'm not going to give Elena the satisfaction of stringing me along and hurting Stefan again. At best Elena is indecisive and wants everything without thinking of the consequences. I can't allow that continue anymore. It's not fair to her, Stefan or me"

"Good for you thinking about what's best for everyone"

Damon shrugged as he glanced at Bonnie "It's time to grow up, considering how old I am."

"And what do you plan on doing, other than finding a place to live?"

"I don't know. I have a degree that I could always use."

"What degree do you have?"

"Law degree"

"Really? You wanted to be a lawyer?"

"No not really. I wanted to be with Katherine and see the world. I always believed Stefan would take over father's business. I decided to study law after realizing that I would need to wait until I could reopen the tomb to look for Katherine. It was something to do and I always enjoyed arguing and winning"

"So you would become a lawyer?"

Damon snorted "In Mystic Falls? Most likely not…. Maybe, I would have to take the bar exam. Maybe I'll go back to school and get a Master's in history"

"You'd probably be bored"

"Maybe...I don't have to decide tonight"

They reached the church and as they went up the stairs Bonnie stopped and turned to Damon "You don't have to come in if you don't want to"

Damon looked at Bonnie in surprise "Its Christmas Eve… I won't let you sit alone in there. It's fine. We use to go to Christmas Eve mass before my mother got sick" Damon held his arm out as Bonnie shyly smiled at him before slipping her arm in his.

The next morning Bonnie woke up to hear Christmas music playing in the background. Once she was showered and changed she walked into the sitting room where Damon was standing near the window looking out. She could see a tiny decorated Christmas tree with presents underneath it as well as breakfast on the table.

"Morning" he said without turning away from the window

"Good Morning. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas. I ordered breakfast and then figured we could open presents and hang around here for the day. We'll have dinner with Tucker later on tonight"

"Alright" Bonnie replied as she sat at the counter and started eating. Damon's phone rang as he looked at the screen before handing Bonnie the phone "I'm not ready to speak to Stefan, do you mind?"

Bonnie took the phone "Hello?"

"Bon? Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas. Is everything ok?"

Damon snorted as Bonnie threw him a look and he moved from the window to the bar where he poured himself a drink.

"Yes we are fine. I just wanted to wish you and Damon a Merry Christmas"

"Thanks"

"I'm sorry you are going to miss the party tonight"

"Don't be, we've had a nice time here so it's fine"

"When do you think you'll be back?"

Bonnie glanced at Damon and then handed him the phone "Bon?"

"Not Bonnie" Damon finally replied as Bonnie stood up to give him some privacy. She flinched when he was suddenly standing in front of her, his hand on her arm, pleading her to stay. She sat back down as Damon moved to sit beside her, placing the phone between the two of them.

"Damon, merry Christmas"

"Yay you too"

"When are you coming home?"

"Do you really care or is this for a certain two timing wench you call your girlfriend?"

"Damon….I'm sorry you found out the way you did. I am. I don't know what else to do"

Damon sighed before answering "honestly I'm not surprise Stefan, we all know you were the better choice for Elena. I'm just…tired. "

"What can I do to make it easier?"

"I need you to give me some space. We haven't had the best relationship in the past couple of years. I need to figure out something different and that's not in Mystic Falls"

Stefan sighed "I understand. If you need something…."

"Thanks"

"Ok well you two have a happy new year's"

"You too Stefan" Bonnie replied as Damon echoed the same thing.

"Well that was slightly awkward" Bonnie finally stated.

"That's what Stefan does best…be awkward and broody"

Bonnie cleared her throat before handing Damon a small glass vial "Merry Christmas"

"You didn't have to get me anything"

"For a guy that keeps reiterating we are besties you clearly don't understand the rules"

Damon smirked "I do understand the rules which is why your presents are under the tree. I just didn't expect anything else from you. You already gave me a present by tagging along and not being your usual annoying self"

"I resent that statement. You love my personality and you wouldn't change it"

"I would change the fact that you don't agree with me half the time"

"That's because half the time your thinking is flawed" Bonnie retorted hotly as she stepped into Damon's personal space before taking a deep breath, running her hands through her hair and backing away slightly "Why do you always insist on provoking me?"

"Because it's fun and a turn on"

"What?"

Damon shrugged unapologetically "What? It's the truth. Besides you know you're hot"

"I find that word offensive"

"Fine….how do you feel about beautiful?"

"That's slightly better" Bonnie replied before pointing to the vial Damon was holding "that vial holds a potion that you drink. It gives you seventy two hours of what your life could have been if you didn't follow Stefan to Mystic Falls"

"That's interesting"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "It is especially since you don't know exactly what you want to do with the rest of eternity"

"Do I have to say any words?"

"Nope, the clock will start ticking once you take it and then it will bring you back here by New Year's Eve at midnight"

"Where will you be if I take this?"

"I'll be here at the hotel, I will hang out with Tucker and Caroline and Jesse will meet us here for Midnight to see the ball drop at Tucker's"

"Thank you" Damon finally said as Bonnie looked down "It wasn't a big deal. The least I could do is offer you a chance to see what else life has in store for you. It's something besties do for one another"

"In that case, you should open this gift first" Damon replied as he pulled a small rectangular Tiffany box from the tree. Bonnie took it and opened it up to see a scroll necklace in platinum with diamonds.

"Damon….this looks way too expensive. I can't accept this"

"Why not? What you just gave me was priceless, the least you can do is gratefully accept your gift and then pout somewhere I can't see it"

"Fine, thank you for this gift"

"Turn around and I'll put it on"

"Really? I just told you it's too much"

"I'd really like to see how it looks on you; will you please just humor me?"

Bonnie sighed as she turned around lifting her hair out of the way for Damon to claps the necklace. He took a step back and then pretended to shield his eyes "That necklace has serious bling"

"Really? You did not just refer to this as bling?"

"Don't be a poser. I know you and Vampire Barbie use that term all the time"

"Yeah maybe in 2010 old man"

"Nice. I'm in a vulnerable place and now you are name calling"

"Damon you're so full of it"

Damon merely grinned in response before walking over sit on the couch patting the seat next to him "let's open the rest of your presents before I leave"

That afternoon Bonnie watched as Damon opened the vial and swallowed the contents "Remember you have seventy two hours. Try not to do anything stupid"

"Be careful when you hang out with Tucker. He likes you but he doesn't always know how to take no for an answer"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him if he gets out of line. Make sure you take notes"

"I'll miss you too" Damon replied winking at her before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Damon woke up to find himself in his room at the boarding house. A_re you kidding me, I still end up here in an alternate reality? What the heck?_

"Are you finally up?" he heard a female voice from his bathroom that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Damon?" the voice asked again "where are you? We have exactly twenty minutes to leave and someone promised me a joint shower since someone fell asleep on me last night"

Damon followed the voice to see Bonnie standing in his bathroom, wearing only his white dress shirt, smiling at him as she moved to get into the shower "Bennett?"

"It's been a while since you called me that, considering I'm now a Salvatore"

"What? You married Stefan?"

"Really Damon, that joke is getting old." Bonnie replied as she rolled her eyes before stepping over to him and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. Damon was surprised before he kissed her back, some part of him acknowledging this was a common thing that they did.

When they pulled apart, Bonnie gave him a brilliant smile, the kind she used for other guys and said "Since we don't have time for a joint shower, we'll have to postpone this until later on"

"Ok" Damon replied as she turned away from him, slipping out of her shirt and getting into the shower. Damon turned to look at himself in the mirror as he noticed a thin gold ring on his ring finger "I'm married? Hey judgy are we married?"

"I would hope so considering I just undressed in front of you and I'm in your bathroom. What is wrong with you? I told you not to eat Caroline's veggie dip last night"

"Um….how long have we been married?"

"Seriously Damon? I'm going to give you a migraine if you don't stop asking stupid questions. I mean seriously…we've been married for the past five years. You proposed right after I graduated college"

"And how long were we dating?"

"We started dating my junior year in high school, remember? After the masquerade ball, even though I still thought you were a pedophile for wanting to date high school girls. Oh well it worked out"

"Is Elena a vampire?"

"Not yet, she wants another year remember? Besides her and Stefan are not getting married until she turns"

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Over to Stefan and Elena's to exchange gifts since we missed the Christmas Ball last night. Do you think we should tell everyone tonight or wait until Brunch tomorrow?"

"Tell them what?"

Bonnie stepped out of the shower as she threw her loofah at him "I am starting to get pissed off Damon. Remember what Lucy said about pregnant witches?"

"You're pregnant? Who got you pregnant? I thought we were married?"

"WE are married idiot, YOU got me pregnant. Are you actually going to freak out every time I remind you that I'm with child…your child no less?"

"I need to sit down" Damon replied as he walked out the bathroom and onto the bed. He looked around to see various photos of Bonnie and Him as well as a bigger wall portrait of what had to be their wedding day. Bonnie was staring into the camera smiling while he was staring at Bonnie. Damon walked closer to the picture in awe. He had never thought he would look that peaceful or happy.

Damon winced as he heard Bonnie throwing things as she got ready in the walk in closet before she stomped out of the room. Damon swiftly followed her downstairs before stopping. The entire boarding house had been changed. The rooms were still richly decorated however the ambience was one of a home, a family home.

"How many times are you going to play this game? I know you two have an exciting sex life but really if she gets Elena upset today and I get punished, then you are buying me new car" Stefan said as Damon looked over to see him standing by the staircase.

Stefan made a move to help Bonnie down the stars before Damon nudged him aside and held his hand out to Bonnie who looked at him witheringly before taking it. "I'm sorry…It must have been that dip. Forgive me?" giving her a smile.

Bonnie smiled as well as she gave him a hug and mumbled in his chest "I can never stay mad at you" before leaning up to kiss his cheek and moving to the kitchen.

"Nice save, you totally have to teach me that so I can use it with Elena" Damon glanced at Stefan with confusion.

"Did I ever try to break you two up?"

Stefan nodded "in the beginning until the masquerade dance when you realized Bonnie was the one for you. I guess it made sense since you have been 'protecting' her family for ages"

"Why did you just use air quotes?"

"Because you weren't serious about being a protector until Bonnie"

"Anyway I wanted to thank you for the present you and Bonnie gave us"

"You're welcome….remind me again what we gave you?"

"A two week trip to Italy. Are you going to tell everyone the good news or wait until New Year Eve?"

"The good news?"

"You can stop playing dumb Damon. Caroline and I heard the heartbeat. Congratulations."

"Thank you" Damon replied smiling a bit. In what world would Bonnie actually agree to date him, much less marry him and then get pregnant? "Do you think Bonnie is happy?"

Stefan looked at Damon in surprise "When isn't she happy? I always had my doubts about the two of you dating but you and her make sense. Your relationship with Bonnie inspires me to have that kind of connection with Elena, though you spoil her a bit too much"

"That I can't help. That's how we wooed women."

"Yes but she is yours now, you can stop with the flowers and daily presents. You are starting to make me look bad"

"St. Stefan look bad, never"

Stefan looked at Damon "You haven't called me that in a long time…when we were on the outs with each other"

Damon looked past Stefan to see Bonnie walking out of the kitchen with a bottle of water "Everything ok? Why are you guys huddled together?"

"It seems that Stefan knows about our good news"

"So does Elena, I couldn't help but tell her. We plan on making an announcement tonight"

"WE are?"

"Yes we have gifts for everyone" Bonnie replied smiling as she looked at Stefan a bit worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked in a low tone so he wouldn't spook Bonnie. Damon was acting a lot like he did before dating Bonnie. It was disconcerting to see.

"Please stop asking me that. I'm fine, just overwhelmed. We haven't had the best role model for a father and now we are pregnant….I can't ruin Bonnie and a newborns life"

"You haven't ruined Bonnie's life, despite everything you think, she is incredibly happy and that's all because of you"

Damon looked down slightly embarrassed at the tone in Stefan's voice before Bonnie walked up and slid her arm through Damon's "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes" Damon replied smiling down at her.

In the car on the ride over to the Gilbert house, Damon asked "Any reason why we live in the boarding house and Stefan is living with Elena?"

"Elena wanted to stay in her house and Stefan really didn't care, and you want to have a ton of kids so we will need the room"

"I do?"

"Have you thought about Tucker's offer?"

"Tucker?"

"Yes… I know you told me not to worry but if you want to move to New York for a couple of years then we will. It's an honor that they want you to take special cases"

"I guess"

"Don't act modest on me now; you are a really great profiler…probably because you tend to have psychotic tendencies"

"Wow…don't hold back"

"I say it with love" Bonnie repaid as she rubbed his hand soothingly.

"It could be dangerous for you and the baby"

"And you will protect us…along with my ancestors…it will be ok. It also gives me a chance to return and get my doctorate degree"

"Return?"

"Back to my alma mater….Columbia"

"You transferred?"

"I wasn't going to let you go to New York without me…and it was for the best"

"It was?" Damon asked softly as he stole a glance at Bonnie. She smiled as she turned to him "Spending those four years with you showed me how much I loved you and how I wasn't willing to let you go…for anything or anyone"

Damon took in a deep breath that he didn't need. He had never heard anyone speak to him with that intensity and pure honesty. He knew that Bonnie meant every word she had just said. What did he do in this universe to deserve this unconditional love and how could he achieve it back in his time?

When they arrived at the Gilbert house, Damon noticed they were the last to arrive. He flashed over to Bonnie's side to open the door, not letting go of her hand when they walked up the stairs. If he was being honest with himself, he was nervous about seeing Elena…even in this alternate reality.

"It's about time you got here. Is everything alright?" Elena exclaimed as she opened the door, rushing to hug Bonnie before moving over to hug Damon as well.

"Come in, I almost burned the casserole because you guys were late"

"Yeah what were you two doing? " Caroline asked as she walked over to hug and kiss Bonnie before smiling at Damon.

"We had to stop to get presents" Damon replied as he helped Bonnie out of her coat.

"Well let's eat" Stefan suggested ushering everyone into the dining room.

After dinner, everyone was sitting in the living room when Bonnie looked over at Damon motioning for him to get the bags they had bought.

"Everyone has to open them at the same time" Bonnie said as Damon handed the boxes out to everyone.

When they did, Caroline was the first to squeal "Oh my gosh….you guys are pregnant. Not that it much of a surprise since I heard the heartbeat… I am so excited. We are going to throw you a baby shower"

"Is the baby ok? Are you feeling alright?" Elena exclaimed as she moved closer to Bonnie hugging her with tears in her eyes.

"Yes everything is fine"

"This calls for a celebration" Stefan remarked as he passed out sparkling apple cider to everyone "To Bonnie and Damon. Congratulations"

Damon looked around at everyone, touched at how genuinely happy they were for them….for him…without anyone saying how he was a bad influence or not right for Bonnie.

Later that night as they were getting ready for bed Damon asked "Are you happy? I mean with me and our relationship? Anything you would need me to change?"

Bonnie stopped brushing her hair as she walked over to him, tears in her green eyes, and placed her small hands on his face "Damon Salvatore….you are all I need and want. Even when we have our moments, I am happy because I know you love me unconditionally. I don't want you to change who you are because I fell in love with you. When are you going to let those demons go….? I will choose you every time, in every realm, in every universe. I just need you to let me in" Damon took a shaky breath as Bonnie gently wiped the tears that fell from his eyes before leaning up to gently kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Damon Salvatore and don't you forget it" She said when they pulled apart as Damon hugged her to him and murmured in her hair "and I love you Bonnie"

The next two days passed quickly as Damon fell into a comfortable routine of a married man. He couldn't believe how easy it was to love Bonnie or to be part of a couple. Were all relationships this easy? Or was it just easy being with Bonnie?

He wasn't sure and he didn't dwell on it. He also took the opportunity to observe others around him. He realized that Caroline wasn't really that bad and Elena and Stefan really did make a great couple with one another.

The night before New Years' Eve, Bonnie and he threw their annual New Year's Eve party…at least that was what Bonnie had informed him. Close to midnight Bonnie found him and pulled him into the library.

"The ball is about to drop" Damon said as he smiled lazily at Bonnie and pulled her closer.

Bonnie smiled in response and said "I know. I want to bring in the New Year just us… we can join them after midnight"

Damon nodded as Bonnie smiled "So any resolutions for this year?"

"Other than being the best husband I can be? Nope. What about you?"

"This is the year you will experience true love…and it will be epic"

"What? I already have true love with you"

Bonnie merely smiled before she whispered "Happy New Year's Damon. Remember half the battle is letting me in"

_New Year's Eve (present time at Tuckers)_

"Who are you looking for?" Caroline asked Bonnie for the millionth time as she noticed Bonnie check her watch again.

"No one" Bonnie replied as Caroline gave her a look and Bonnie sighed "I'm looking for Damon. He should be here soon"

"Elena finally told me what she did"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as Caroline nodded "She was surprised when I got upset"

"What were you upset about?"

"Well she should have just told Damon that she didn't want him, not sneak around with Stefan. That wasn't fair to anyone"

"So any news you want to share?" Caroline asked as she looked at Bonnie again. Bonnie stared back "Not really. Nothing has changed since I last spoke to you"

Caroline grinned a bit and asked "Are you sure? I've never seen you this worried about Damon since he arrived in Mystic falls"

"Well I never really knew him until this trip. How was the Ball?"

"It was great...stop trying to change the subject. Who bought you that?" Caroline asked as she pointed to the necklace on Bonnie.

"Damon"

"What? Do you know how much money that necklace is? What statement was he trying to make? This is the future Mrs. Damon Salvatore... stay away?"

"What? It wasn't that much"

"Oh hon, that is a Tiffany exclusive platinum necklace and I assure you it is very expensive. At least he has good taste"

Caroline looked around "Tucker is hella hot….did you two?"

"We hung out…that's all we did. Besides he's Damon's only friend, I wouldn't want to do something and ruin that, especially since he and Stefan are on the outs"

Caroline nodded "That makes sense, no need angering your future hubby and having him kill tons of people"

"Really?" Bonnie asked as Jesse walked up to them both "Hello ladies, since it is close to midnight I wanted to make sure you both had champagne"

"Thanks sweetie" Caroline cooed as Bonnie rolled her eyes and stepped away from the couple as they started to make out with one another "I'll catch you guys after the ball drops"

At ten minutes to midnight, Bonnie finally saw Damon walk into the room. He looked the same; however Bonnie could see that something had shifted. It might have been in his walk, or the way he looked at her, his ice blue eyes burning with an intensity that she couldn't read and wasn't sure if she wanted to read.

She found herself slightly hyperventilating when he got to her "I was starting to get worried" she said, blushing as she heard the breathlessness in her voice.

Damon gently took her hand pulling her away from the crowd and ushering her into an empty room. He paced a few times before standing in front of her "I can't even begin to thank you for what you gave me."

"I hope it gave you some direction"

"It did….and really if I wasn't so blinded by what I thought I wanted, I would have seen what I actually needed."

Bonnie nodded and Damon smiled at the confusion on her beautiful face. How in the world did he not notice her? Well he did notice her, her strength, her loyalty, her power, her intelligence; however she was also beautiful and genuine. Would she even be willing to be with him in the way he just experienced?

"So tell me everything" Bonnie finally stated feeling uncomfortable at the look in Damon's eyes. She had only really seen him look at Elena that way, and that had been early on, when Elena was still with Stefan.

"I will…tomorrow. I just want to know something"

"Ok"

"Have you ever considered a future with me?"

"No" Bonnie responded automatically as Damon winced a little and Bonnie sighed "I mean not all the time…maybe once or twice…"

"For the past few days...that's all I've thought about, and truthfully I think we could make each other happy"

"Really?" Bonnie responded a bit skeptically and then grinned "Well we did get along for most of this road trip"

Damon nodded "When I was away in that alternate universe, you told me to let you in"

"I did?"

Damon nodded "You did. The problem is we both know how that's hard for me…considering I usually get screwed over. I don't have the energy to do that again Bonnie. So if I was to let you in….I need to know that you will be all in"

"All in?"

"All in. I'm not telling you every day will be perfect or that I will always make you happy because I won't. On most days I can be a narcissist. I know that, you know that, hell everyone knows it. I can tell you that I will try to work my hardest not to let you regret being with me"

"Damon…"

"It can be our New Year's Resolution, for both of us to find happiness with one another"

Bonnie nodded "I don't want you to change into someone you think I want or need. I do want you to communicate with me on things that will affect us both, no rushing off and making decisions for me. If I'm all in, then we are partners"

"Agreed" Damon replied seriously as he gently wiped a tear from her cheek and moved closer before bending down to gently kiss her on the lips. When they pulled apart they could hear 'Happy New Years' in the background.

"Hey Damon?" Bonnie softly said a few minutes later, as she lifted her head from his chest.

"Yes?"

"This year is going to be epic" and with those words kissed him once more.

_The End_


End file.
